Fearless
by No-Fear0321
Summary: Chapter 3! At the age of seventeen, Phoebe gave birth to twins that no one knew of but Grams. Fourteen years later the Charmed Ones are still at the same point, but Phoebe begins to feel the need to see her children that she gave up fourteen years ago.
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Fearless Chapter 1  
  
"Morning Glory." Paige greeted as she walked into the manor kitchen. Phoebe smiled and half closed her laptop.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said, removing her glasses from her tired face. Paige lifted an eyebrow. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Okay, what gives?" Paige asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Phoebe tilted her head in an innocent way.  
  
"What?" Phoebe responded. She then grabbed her computer, and Paige tried to take a peek, but Phoebe hit the screen.  
  
"Advise column?" Paige asked, knowing she was winning anyway. Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"I want you to read it in the paper." Phoebe answered. Paige nodded, beginning to look away. Breaking the silence was an AOL instant message reply coming from Phoebe's lap top. Phoebe smiled, and left the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Upstairs*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shhh. See your fine, that's my boy now go to sleep." Leo soothed. Piper lay on the bed, her face with an annoyed and tired expression. Leo gently put Wyatt in his crib.  
  
"Well, he's getting better." Leo said, climbing into bed. Piper looked up doubtingly.  
  
"Well, I can't sleep now." Piper replied. Leo smiled.  
  
"The joys of parenthood." Leo stated. Piper sat up in bed, and put on an obvious fake smile before leaving the room. She ran into Phoebe on the way up.  
  
"Hey sunshine sleep much?" Piper asked, referring to Phoebe's worn expression. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Look who's talking. I can take Wyatt into my room while you and Leo get some rest honey." Phoebe offered. Piper shrugged.  
  
"I'm going downstairs. You can ask Leo though." Piper asked. Phoebe cleared it with Leo and then took the sleeping baby to the crib she had in her room, getting back to her laptop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Conversation:  
  
MStrider0500: Ms. Halliwell are you there?  
  
Phoebe_Jeebez321: yeah sorry I uh.. Had to switch rooms I'm on a lap top.  
  
MStrider0500: No worries. Yes I assure you that Michael Trieber passed on in 93 though. I do know Leo Wyatt but haven't contacted him in about fifteen years.  
  
Phoebe_Jeebez321: okay thanks Max. I have to go but I will ask Leo to check in on things. Bye.  
  
MStrider0500: Blessed be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Phoebe logged off the computer, and peeked at her nephew sleeping peacefully. She smiled slightly and then went to a small box that she had taken out before, and took out a picture, remembering past events.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Memory*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"That's unacceptable! Your mother would be turning in her grave it she could see you right now." Penny Halliwell ranted on. Phoebe sat in a hospital bed, in her hands she held a light yellow bundle, and a baby blue bundle.  
  
"Bull shit grams do you think I want to do this? I wish I had the money, the time the patience to keep them but I don't." Phoebe said. Penny looked disappointedly at Phoebe, the same face she had to put on many times before.  
  
"So what? I will lend you money Phoebe all you have to do is move back to the manor, Prue and Piper want to see you! I've kept your secret long enough." Penny reasoned. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Why? So Prue can rub in my face once again how much better she is than me? I'm taking responsibility for my actions grams, Michael said he could take them, and so he will. Just don't tell Prue, don't tell Piper. It's not important anymore grams." Phoebe said, almost to tears. Penny shook her head, and took a breath.  
  
"Okay Miss Bennett have it your way." Grams replied with a soft tone. Phoebe was taken back immediately. She saw in the mirror across the room what she looked like, and then looked down. Most people didn't make near as many mistakes in their life time as she had accomplished in her seventeen years of life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sat in bed, remembering what it took for her to finally get over that part of her life. Wyatt had brought it all back. She had to know what had happened to her children.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~Maui, Hawaii*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a brightly colored, red, orange and yellow room a girl slept soundly on her bright yellow sheets, with her black comforter pulled over her. Her alarm clock awakened her loudly with 'Evanescence' 'Bring Me to Life'. Not bothering to turn it off, she stumbled out of bed and pulled the curtains from her basement room. She walked out the door, to reveal a Hawaiian decorated common room, and in that was a series of workout stations. She stretched, and did all of them, the C.D player played the whole time.  
  
"DANNY!" The girl called up the stairs. She walked into her bathroom, and took a shower. She got out, and towel dried her Chestnut hair. Light brown freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, and scarcely along her cheekbones. She put on black baggy pants, and a bright blue tight tee- shirt, that had a surfboard on the back.  
  
She completed her look bye drying her chin length, layered hair straight, and putting on her Hawaiian style jewelry. She opened the door and went upstairs, being able to see the whole house.  
  
The well-kept ranch was more separated into areas rather than rooms. She looked towards the eating area which was furnished with restaurant chairs, tables and a booth. A boy with dark brown hair sat. He had bleached the tips of his hair, and spiked it up. His dark emerald green eyes watched the girl as she entered the space, pouring herself some 'Reese's' cereal.  
  
"Enjoy the pants Reagan?" The boy asked. Reagan looked back at her brother with her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Shut up or else I wont pick out YOUR clothes tomorrow Lance." Reagan replied. She went the booth and began to eat her cereal.  
  
"Hey guys get a good workout in?" A male voice asked. A man with dark hair and dark eyes walked in, his body was well built.  
  
"Sure." Lance and Reagan asked mono-toned.  
  
"Okay you guys we need to talk." The man said, pulling up a chair. Lance and Reagan continued to eat.  
  
"What is it Max?" Lance asked.  
  
"Danny left. He had a charge in Rhode Island, and thought it'd be better if he stuck to the Atlantic, since all his charges are there and he's been getting really busy lately. Jess is gone, she's been gone she's not coming back. She loves you guys, truthfully, but when she married Keith-" Max started.  
  
"Jeeze that Leo guy started quite a fad!" Reagan stated with an excited form of sarcasm. Max looked up and half smiled.  
  
"You got quite a mouth on ya kid." Max warned. Reagan ignored him and emptied her bowl in the sink. Lance looked up at Max.  
  
"Actually it varies on how big the truth is." Lance corrected. Max laughed and Reagan smiled.  
  
"So what? We know this." Reagan asked, getting back on track. She began to pack her backpack while listening to Max.  
  
"The elders have assigned me to a very important charge. He lost who he was and is, well let's say denying who he is." Max stammered, careful not to tell the fourteen year olds to much. Lance laughed and Reagan nodded.  
  
"Oooooookkkkkk... When are you shipping out?" Reagan asked. Max shrugged.  
  
"Next week." Max answered.  
  
"Who's coming over here? Or are they doing shifts again like last year?" Lance asked. Max smiled and looked down.  
  
"That's what I needed to tell you guys. No one's really coming here. You're going to try a more.. permanent home for a while and see how you like it." Max replied. This caught Reagan's attention. Lance and Reagan listened for more.  
  
"It's on the coast." Max blurted. Reagan dropped her backpack in disappointment.  
  
"Awe! Come on Max you can't get any waves in Cali!" Lance complained. Max nodded.  
  
"I know I know but you guys are going to like it. I think." Max exclaimed. Reagan tilted her head.  
  
"With who? There's no way I'm staying with Angie again-" Reagan started. Max shook his head.  
  
"You've never met them before. Uh, you guys have got to go to school so I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
Lance and Reagan exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. They grabbed their backpacks and walked out of the light grey stucco ranch that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Reagan slipped off her white and black 'Etnas' shoes and stepped into her black 'Nike' rollerblades. Lance hopped on his skateboard and the two of them started off for school.  
  
A/N: I know it was boring, but hopefully the storyline kept your attention and will inspire you guys to review.. my sis came up with it!!!! Thanks PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's not to important right now but I failed to mention that Cole is still alive.. He's not bothering anyone but he's still alive!!! Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe sat in the living room with her head buried in her hands. Telling Piper, Paige and Leo about her twins hadn't been easy. Her guilt was lingering in her gut, although some of it had cleared up. Paige sat next to her. Phoebe's little sister had been more than understanding.  
  
"Phoebe you should have told us. Or at least, before me. Did Prue ever know?" Paige asked, placing a comforting hand behind her back. Phoebe let her hands drop and looked at Paige. She felt the tears gathering once again in her eyes.  
  
"It's just that, grams knew that if I wasn't going to keep them than she definitely shouldn't tell. I didn't know why grams kept it, but now I know that it would have messed with our whole destiny." Phoebe explained. "No, Prue never knew." She added. Paige nodded.  
  
"Honey what are you going to do? Why did you tell us now?" Paige asked. Phoebe let the tears roll down her eyes. She hated this whole situation. She wanted to see them; she shouldn't have done what she did. Shame now almost exploded her whole body, or gave her a stomach ache at least.  
  
"I contacted their guardian. His name is Max Strider, he's a whitelighter. Not THEIR whitelighter, they don't have one quite yet. I, uh. I guess... Well, Michael was my boyfriend, and he said that he would take care of them. And grams and I both trusted him, well I did because I loved him, Max said that Michael was half fire starter. Grams probably did it so they would know about their powers. He died when they were five, and Max was assigned to them along with two other whitelighters. They've lived in Maui, Hawaii ever since." Phoebe explained. Paige paused, and nodded for her to go on.  
  
"But you have to understand, I had no idea he died. Their god mother should have contacted me but she didn't. I gave her my new address when I moved back here. I don't understand why I didn't even get the chance to know then." Phoebe blurted, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Paige nodded, after years of watching people counsel people she now was getting pretty good at it herself.  
  
"Max has a charge that needs special attention. Somewhere in Georgia. So they need a place to go. I needed to tell you Piper and Leo so it would maybe be okay. Do you think Piper will ever forgive me?" Phoebe asked, more in a wondering way that actually to Paige. Paige looked down, and noticed Piper entering the room once again.  
  
"Phoebe, of course I'll let them stay here. How can you even think.... Phoebe you walked out on them! Just like dad did to us and that still didn't stop you! How could you.. And then you don't even mention ONE WORD that at the age of seventeen you had twins.. And grams never told us. LEO, yeah LEO didn't even know. I think grams helped with that." Piper raged. Phoebe looked down and grimaced. Guilt corrupted her, and she started baling. Tear after tear after tear. They ran down her face and dropped on the carpet. Piper knew this. She walked over to Phoebe and sat down on the opposite side of Paige.  
  
"Honey, I still love you. You're my sister, and they are my niece and nephew. But why, why did you just leave them to their father?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked up, in hope that Piper and hers relationship would somehow be repaired.  
  
"I, I couldn't, take care of them. I was young, and you know how selfish I was." Phoebe stuttered. Paige pulled Phoebe closer.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Piper replied coldly. Phoebe started crying once again. Her breathing was uncontrollable, so Piper decided to stop judging.  
  
"Okay, this is it. All your secrets come out now. Is there ANYTHING else?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head in dispirit honesty. Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Paige asked. Phoebe leans back on the couch, her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
  
"They come here on Wednesday. I offered to pick them up at the airport, or even go help them back and fly back with them but Max said they'd be fine." Phoebe replied. Piper nodded.  
  
"That works." Piper said. She hugged Phoebe and left the room to care for Wyatt. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you have the child?" A low, raspy voice asked through the underworld. The form of which the voice came from was skinny, his hands almost like pure skeletons, his face hidden in the black cloak. A demon in dark blue bowed his head.  
  
"No, master. But I have news." The demon offered. A pause occurred, and the 'master' nodded.  
  
"The twice blessed child is the least of our concern. The witch, beyond her knowledge is going to give birth to a second child, this I predict will be blessed not twice, but three times by the powers of good." The demon informed.  
  
"Perfect. Use your powers to try and get the first born, when she attacks, hit her in her stomach to kill the unborn baby. Anything else?" The old figure asked. The demon nodded.  
  
"The middle witch has kept a secret. She had given birth to twins fourteen years ago." The demon added. A booming sound reached the underworld, giving the demon quite a shake.  
  
"HOW DID THIS SLIP PAST THE KNOWLEDGE OF ANY EVIL IN THE WORLD! I NEVER EVEN HEARD OF THIS WHEN I WAS SOURCE. BELTHAZAR SHOULD HAVE FOUND OUT." The old figure raged. The demon grimaced.  
  
"I know sir. Balthazar is rumored to having a whitelighter now. He is beyond evil's reach." The demon replied. The old figure cackled.  
  
"No fear. The twins, they know of their powers?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir. I suspect so they have been under the care of whitelighters, and a while back their father who was half fire starter." The demon replied quickly.  
  
"Don't attack. Get allies, attack when the mother is reunited with her offspring, and you can kill the first witch's unborn child." The figure ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." The demon replied.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up soon, sooner if I get reviews!!! LoL 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Reagan opened her locker, and looked at her locker neighbor.  
  
"Hey Reagan." A girl with blonde hair asked. Reagan rolled her eyes inside.  
  
"Hi." Reagan replied. The girl smiled, she was really pretty, and dressed in a mini skirt and a v-neck short sleeve tee-shirt that showed enough cleavage.  
  
"Jeeze Alli showin some skin?" Reagan asked, getting her books. Reagan didn't dress nearly as revealing, but still managed to look cute in her white 'Nike' sports pants, and her black short sleeve 'Billabong' surf shirt. Reagan also had a special way she handled most people. She would say what she had to say to people's faces, and would never talk behind anyone's back, but still, she was nicer than she should be. She had gotten in to many fights with people saying things that she never said, so she decided to not say anything at all. It's what ruined her friendship with Alli in the first place. Alli laughed.  
  
"Well you know me." Alli joked. Reagan put on a fake smile and walked away. She walked down the hallway, saying hi to all the people who thought of themselves as her friends.  
  
From her experience, girls had convinced her that they were too emotional to actually be true friends. Only two girls she felt she could trust and neither of them were in any of her classes. She caught a girl who considered Reagan and her to be best friends, and Reagan didn't think so, not at all.  
  
"Oh, hey Ray didn't see ya there!" A girl with short, brown hair cheerfully greeted. Her hair was tucked behind her ears in the front, in the back she had spiked it up. Another fake smile and hello she fed her "best friend".  
  
"Hey Abbey." Reagan replied. She knew Abbey was on the way to Alli's locker. This didn't bother her, it used to, because the two would constantly pull themselves away from everyone else but it didn't even push her buttons anymore. Reagan simply didn't care. She passed the homeroom of one of the only people in the school she actually likes. Becky sat with her blonde hair hanging down at her shoulders, getting ready for class to start. Reagan sighed, she didn't talk to Becky as often as she'd like. She turned the corner into her homeroom, science.  
  
"Reagan!" A girl with chocolate brown hair called. The girl was fairly small, and had light blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Rachel." Reagan greeted mono-toned. She sat down, and watched as Alli finally entered. Abbey was in Becky's homeroom.  
  
The day passed more, as Reagan anxiously waited for the school day to end. Lance was in the opposite hallway, along with her other truly best friend, Devin. Devin had short black hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
She thought about meeting Phoebe. She could almost bet things weren't going to work out. She kept asking herself, "If she didn't want me fourteen years ago, what's gonna change fourteen years later?" And didn't find any answer. She protected herself by not attaching to anything. Abbey and Alli had taught her that lesson. In her opinion, they were demons. She remembered how Abbey had said she wouldn't go out with a guy because of his name. Abbey didn't look BAD, but in Reagan's opinion Abbey couldn't afford to think that way. Alli could. But Reagan had faith that Alli would learn her lesson soon enough.  
  
"You're leaving?! Your SOOOOO lucky!" A girl with pale blonde curly hair and blue eyes exclaimed. Reagan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm going to come back when I grow up, but it will be on the other side of the island." Reagan replied. Bekah, the girl that had told her she was lucky didn't like a lot of people either, but still Reagan couldn't bring herself to be friends with her. She sighed and flashed Becky a smile. She would be one of the people she would keep in touch with.  
  
P.E came, and Reagan listened to the locker room 'gossip.' Coming from fourteen year olds wearing thongs. She couldn't help but break down in laughter. Unfortunately, Abbey was in three of her classes, so that's where they came in contact.  
  
"Move it." A girl with bleached blonde hair ordered. Reagan finished putting her red gym shorts on over her boy short underwear, and stood firmly.  
  
"Isn't that cute? She had two words in her vocabulary. Maybe you should add the word please." Reagan said. She still had not put on her shirt, so she had a whit cammi on, and was clearly not caring. The girl looked up.  
  
"Oh you wanna start something Trieber?" The girl asked, slamming her books down. Reagan laughed.  
  
"Oh, three to seven good job dumb ass now are you gonna ask nicely or move or should I?" Reagan asked. She was being patient enough. The girl took a step up to her,  
  
"You gonna move when I'm dun wit you." The girl replied. Reagan shook her head and drew back her fist. She heard Abbey start to laugh and sit down. The girl took a swing at Reagan but she caught her fist and backhanded her in the jaw, hearing the crack.  
  
"Say something now." Reagan ordered, pushing the girl to the floor and putting on her shirt. Capping came from behind her as she saw the girl stumble to her feet. Reagan and Abbey left the locker room.  
  
Sitting in squads, the woman P.E teacher was taking attendance.  
  
"Ms. Trieber Mrs. Jones would like to see you in her office. Here's a pass." The woman said, handing Reagan a pass as Reagan got to her feet. She looked at Abbey who was still laughing. She walked down to the office.  
  
While sitting in the chair, still in her uniform she thought about things. She had a memory that she often looked back on, actually many of which.  
  
She remembered going down a slide, and almost knocking a girl over. Both of them looked to be about four or five.  
  
"Hi." The little girl said who had dark skin. Reagan smiled, this time a real smile.  
  
"Hey." Reagan replied. She heard her name being called and she looked at her acquaintance.  
  
"I got to go my daddy's calling me." Reagan said. The little girl looked at red headed, strongly built Michael and tilted her head.  
  
"Where's your mommy?" The girl asked Reagan. Reagan shrugged.  
  
"I don't have one. Just my dad." Reagan replied. The little girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah you do! Everyone has a mommy, you NEED your mommy." The girl corrected. Reagan's smile faded and she shook her head.  
  
"I don't have a mom and I don't NEED a mom, I don't WANT a mom." Reagan almost screamed. The little girl was taken back and started crying, Reagan was too, on the inside.  
  
Looking back on that made her hurt. Although it was unclear why, she thought it was the first time she had tried to actually believe she didn't want to see her mom. Maybe because it was the first of many events that led to her callas she had grown on her heart.  
  
Again, she remembered another event. Looking at a brown coffin, there was a body inside. A man with red hair, green eyes and a strong body. They only showed half his body. Lance was next to her.  
  
"It's okay. Daddy's in heaven." Lance calmed. Reagan took a step away.  
  
"Yep. I'm going to the bafroom." Reagan announced in a whisper to Lance. Lance nodded. Reagan walked past the bathroom, and right to the exits of the small funeral home without any of the people noticing. She took a step out side, and started running towards the street. She tripped and fell, feeling her skin scratch along the ruff pavement. She looked up at a woman who bent down to her.  
  
"Hey little girl, are you okay? Where's your mommy and daddy?" The woman asked. Reagan started to cry at this point, but not because of the cut.  
  
"I don't have a mommy. I don't want one and I don't need one. My daddy died and he's in there and I don't need him either." Reagan screamed. She got back up and ran further down the road.  
  
"Reagan, you can go in now." A secretary said, breaking the memory. Reagan nodded, and walked past a boy who had just been in there.  
  
"I see you have pulled out the martial arts yet again Reagan." Mrs. Jones greeted. Reagan shrugged.  
  
"She knows her place now. She can push around as many people as she wants and I won't say a word. I hadn't done ANYTHING to her and just because she wants to be 'ghetto' doesn't mean she can't have any respect for anything. Sorry I don't live that way." Reagan defended herself. Mrs. Jones wasn't surprised at Reagan's response.  
  
"You almost broke her jaw, she can't even talk." Mrs. Jones exclaimed. Reagan shrugged.  
  
"She couldn't talk before. Well she could but what came out of it was barley words. And the few words she did pronounce without slang weren't used in the best tone. Suspend me if you want I'm out of here Wednesday." Reagan said. It wasn't only kids she had a problem with, it was teachers to. A lot of people were just plain stupid.  
  
"This won't go away, Reagan. I'll let your next school know of your other incident and this one. Stay right here. I'm going to call your father." Mrs. Jones announced. Reagan laughed.  
  
"Yeah on the toll free number to death right?" Reagan joked. Mrs. Jones frowned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm going to call Max." She corrected herself. Reagan laughed and nodded. It's not like she actually cared, and she wasn't this bad ass kid either. She just was tired of people's B.S and actually was looking forward to San Francisco. Mrs. Jones dismissed her, and she went back to P.E, and kicked more asses in dodge ball.  
  
A/N: How was it? I know it wasn't the MOST exciting thing you guys have ever read but I want to get Reagan and Lance's personality down a little better before they meet Phoebe so you guys will understand a little more about what they **do**. Thank you!!! Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
